Memories
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: ‘Perhaps we’ll have another chance to be together in the thirtieth century…’ Hotaru thought as she exited the building. /HotaruSeto/


Well, I've written another SetoxHotaru fic. Enjoy! The text in italics are flashbacks to the past.

* * *

"I don't believe it."

As he said it, his hands curled up into fists, one of them pounding the desk he was sitting at. Irritated, his icy blue eyes turned to slits as he pulled his gaze from his computer's glowing monitor and looked out the window, scanning the Domino City horizon… But he did not see the array of skyscrapers or apartment buildings surrounding him. He saw something else.

Something else beyond his reach, beyond his touch. She was right outside of Kaiba Corp, a small smile gracing her ivory features. The same smile that, in the past, made his heart jump and his cheeks turn red_._

"I don't believe _any _of it!"

He pounded the desk once more, frustrated, and stood up, watching the girl, and noticing that her eyes were downcast and her expression was rather gloomy.

With a snarl, Kaiba turned away from the window, whirling around only to be face-to-face with that same pale-skinned, dark-haired beauty. "No!" he growled, gripping his head with a hand, forcing himself to take a deep breath. "It didn't happen! All of this is a load of crap!"

"Then why did you call me here, Seto?"

_They were 15 and were outside in the pale moonlight, sitting in his garden, hands laced together. "The view is beautiful…" she said, moving in closer to him and laying her head on his shoulders._

Kaiba swallowed hard.

"Well?" Hotaru prompted, "what was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

He stood up slowly, towering over the petit girl, eyes visibly angry, scaring her, "I have nothing to _discuss _with you. I have a _demand_!"

"A-A demand?" Hotaru squeaked, more scared than she had been earlier.

Kaiba frowned, "Hotaru, I demand that you get these _illusions_ you forced on me out of my head!"

Hotaru blinked. "Illusions?" she repeated, violet eyes full of reproach. She figured he'd react this way.

"Like the ones Ishizu forced on me at the museum during the Battle City tournament," Kaiba answered angrily, voice laced with pure venom. "Only these won't seem to go away! Stupid dreams about you and me in some garden!"

"_Hey," Seto whispered, placing a white orchid he had picked earlier in her dark hair, "You came to see me again…"_

_She smiled serenely, "Yes, I did, my priest." She scooted closer to him and placed her head in his lap, the orchid that was once in her hair now falling into her pale hands._

_He sighed, running his fingers through her hair, "You…know we're not allowed to be together, don't you? We can't have this sort of relationship." _

"_Yes, I know that," Hotaru replied," Communication between the people of Earth and the people of Saturn is forbidden. We can't keep doing this..." _

"Your memories are returning…,"she muttered. "I suppose it is possible, since mine just started coming back..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kaiba snapped, "These aren't _memories_. In fact, I don't know what these are! However, I _do_ know that they are all your fault, and I want them gone!"

Hotaru just stared at him, her gaze heavy with pity, making him feel guilty. "I'm sorry," she said gently, violet eyes soft with sincerity. "You were right …we couldn't have this sort of relationship…we just--"

"I don't care about _that_!" Kaiba yelled, very close to kicking her out of his office. "I just want these stupid dreams to _be gone_!"

She shrugged sadly. "I'm sorry," she apologized yet again. "But I have no idea how to make those memories disappear. I also don't know why they are affecting you this way...unless there's something you're not telling me…?"

Instantly, Kaiba's mind was filled with images of Hotaru and Marik. The way that they'd smile at each other, the way they supported each other, the way they hugged--it just made him want to puke. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was jealous of the couple...jealous of their love, the type of love that he had never received from anyone.

Kaiba glared at the girl, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I am truly sorry, Seto," Hotaru said, "It would never work now… we're so different from each other in this era. I have Marik now and I love him very much, and you have…well, what _do_ you have? Your work? Mokuba? Your cold demeanor? Your wealth?"

Hotaru sighed, "What happened to you?"

Kaiba's jaw locked painfully, his icy blue eyes turning to slits as he left for the elevator down the hall from his office.

'_Perhaps we'll have another chance to be together in the thirtieth century…'_ Hotaru thought to herself as she left the building, only to be approached by Minako.

"So, how did it go?" Minako asked.

Hotaru's gloomy expression answered her question.

"He didn't believe you, did he?"

"No, he didn't, Minako."

Minako laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be reborn in the thirtieth century, and maybe, he won't have that grouchy demeanor he has now."

Hotaru nodded, still looking a bit somber. "Yes, I hope so, Minako. I really hope so."

**XXX**


End file.
